User blog:Johndoe-m9/The Piercing Septems
“''Move along, idiots! We’ve got fatty to catch!''” - Number One Background: The Piercing Septems are a group of septuplets who are highly known from their unnatural accuracy and precision across the battlefield. Despite being a team, they don’t seem to be like one as they have different personalities, leading them to have fights, yet they quickly resolve it to solve a bigger problem on their hands. Being a part of R101 International may be backbreaking, but it’s what keeps them going. Une/Halvo/Trini/Quadrel/Weekodai/Hexx/September Pistole; Age: 36, Height: 5’10, Weight: 150lb, Blood: B+ (Former) Occupation(s): R101 International Marksmen Appearances: The Piercing Septems wear yellow and black bumblebee-like armor that has a copper bullet pattern on their black parts. They also have numbers from 1 to 7 to differentiate them from each other and have a core-like symbol representing a seven round revolver cylinder on the chest area. They all have gold eyes and black hair. Personalities: The Septems are very enthusiastic, joyful, and no-nonsense of their jobs and always work as a team to defeat their enemies. They all have different personalities based on the number they are: Une is the most serious member and acts as the leader of the group. He commonly leads the Septems as he is number one, showing off his pretentious and arrogant behavior. He is commonly seen moving in a straight line when flying. Halvo is sometimes self-independent from others, but she isn’t really aware of her surroundings in combat. She usually teams up with Une to give him a helping hand and to develop her cognitive abilities. She is commonly seen making a spiral around Une when flying. Trini acts aggressive and hostile to others like Quadrel, occasionally bullying her just to roughen her up a bit. He is commonly seen moving in a erratic and jagged line when flying. Quadrel, being the number four, can be paranoid and worried of what’s going to happen to her, given that she’s an unlucky number. She is commonly seen moving in a curved line a fair distance away from her siblings when flying. Weekodai is very depressed and doesn’t usually see much in fighting, but he teams up with his siblings anyway just to help them out. He acts as the voice of reason usually to stop fights from happening. He is commonly seen moving in a diagonal pattern when flying. Hexx is shown to be very violent to enemies and enthusiastic of seeing them getting assaulted by her, though she has standards and has respect for her siblings. She is commonly moving in fast loops when flying. September doesn’t talk much and seemingly lacks social skills, instead his body to communicate. He is also willing to give a helping hand if he wants to. He is commonly seen flying in a straight line like Une, but quickly changes directions when flying Powers and Abilities: The Piercing Septems all have the ability to move very fast and control their speed as if they are living bullets flying around. In fact, the Septems have the force and speed of a bullet, making them dangerous foes in combat. To initiate their attacks, the Septems must have a sufficient amount of starting speed to fly like bullets, using the excess power to go in different directions. They can also use objects as deadly projectiles to reach enemies from far distances and seemingly slow down time using their speed, giving them some time to think. The Septems are unusually accurate and can almost always hit their target no matter how far or what ridiculous situation they are in. Stats: (Destructive Power: B (Same as a bullet), Speed: A (Same as a bullet), Range: B (Same as a bullet), Durability: A, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: B) Category:Blog posts